


Cash is Always an Acceptable Gift

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [32]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:42:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: What exactlydoyou give someone as a ‘sorry I helped get you wrongly arrested on suspicion of murder’ gift? Stiles has an idea...





	Cash is Always an Acceptable Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jmeelee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jmeelee/gifts).



> Hey! Just a little something I wrote inspired by the prompt words _name, past, gift_ , as provided by the wonderful sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr on 22/5/19. Dedicated to Jmeelee for all her support and encouragement. Set some time after the season one episode ‘Second Chance at First Line’, where Stiles and Scott helped get Derek arrested on suspicion of murder. I should probably say San Quentin is a prison in California, for anyone who might not be aware of the fact. Some of you may know where I’m going with this when you consider ‘cash’ was one of the prompt words... Hope you enjoy! :-)

“... so I asked myself ‘what **_do_ ** you give someone that says _sorry I helped get you wrongly arrested for murder_?’”

 

“And you decided Johnny Cash’s live at San Quentin album was the answer?” Derek replied, in a tone casual observers might describe as flat.

 

But Stiles was no casual observer.

 

He detected a hint of amusement under that stoic exterior. Sure, look up ‘suffering’ in the dictionary and you’d probably find Derek’s name, but it seemed Mr. Tragic Past still had a sense of humour. A dry one too.

 

Stiles could work with that.

 

He could definitely work with that...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Yes, I am a Johnny Cash fan. I grew up listening to his music in our house. I guess you can take the girl out of the country, but you can’t take the country out of the girl and all that. And the album he recorded live at San Quentin seemed exactly the kind of gift Stiles would take great delight in giving Derek after getting him arrested. Although I think he would probably also suspect (and I headcanon rightly so) that Derek would be a Cash fan too. In fact, knowing Stiles, he probably found some way of finding out what kind of present would actually be right for Derek and didn’t just buy him the first thing he saw, or something as a joke. Anyway, if you feel like letting me know what you think of my little story then please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Thanks again for reading. xxx


End file.
